pegcatfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mega Mall Problem
'The Mega Mall Problem '''is an episode of ''Peg + Cat. Recap It begins with Connie buying a frilly dress at the mall in Peg's size. Cat thinks the dress is for Peg, but Peg dislikes the dress. After the theme, they are still at the mall. Peg and Cat define what a mall is and enthuse about it, then the Teens, who they are visiting the mall with, show up and Peg and Cat claim the Teens to be the "coolest people on Earth". Connie arrives and says that she needs to buy Peg something and Peg introduces Connie. Peg then reveals that she and Cat are competing in a dance contest hosted buy a guy in a zebra suit. with herself, Cat, and the Teens forming a quintet. Connie arrives with the frilly dress from before and wants to throw away Peg's hat, which she disapproves of. Peg then realizes that the contest will start soon but she does not know where it is taking place. Cat finds a map of the mall, so they sing the Problem Solved song. Peg plans to follow the map and go straight to the dance floor, but the Teens get distracted and want to go to the other shops. Tessa and Mora want to go to a store to buy handbags (specifically shaped like trapezoids) and Jessie is hungry (he has a strange food craving for a pink circular object), so he wants to go to the food court. Peg tries to tell them to wait because the dance team requires a group of five, but they walk away anyway and Cat points out that they can't resist a good buy. Connie overhears, and comes with the dress, saying she knows how the Teens feel and tries the dress on Peg. Connie likes the dress, but Peg and Cat find it funny instead of practical. Connie leaves and Peg says that she has to find the Teens or else she'd miss out on the dance contest. Ramone arrives, offering free samples of green frozen yogurt at a store he's working a shift at. Peg asks for advice on finding the Teens and Ramone uses the map to help, teaching them the word "attribute" and helping them find the Teens by listing the attributes of the things they want. They set off to the bag store, Peg still wearing the frilly dress, while Connie buys Peg some shoes from the shoe shop next door. They then search for the aisle with trapezoid-shaped bags. Peg finds Mora and Tessa, who apologize for getting distracted, then Connie comes up and puts a hair bow and high heels on Peg, then they set off. At the food court, they look for a restaurant with pink, circular food. They have trouble at first, but then find a cotton-candy burger. Jessie apologizes for running off and finishes his cotton candy burger. They try to use the map again, but the screen is broken, so Peg freaks out. She starts to do her counting backwards routine, but at "two", she sees Cat licking the screen because of the image of a frozen yogurt. This inspires Peg to use the attributes of what is on the screen to find the dance floor. She reasons that since the zebra guy is holding a green frozen yogurt like the ones Ramone was giving out and it is not melted and frozen yogurt melts quickly, the dance floor must be near the frozen yogurt store, so they head off. On the way, Peg takes off her outfit and points out that it is not her style. Connie tells Peg to "go be who is!" and Peg runs off. They then arrive at the contest, competing against the pirates. While dancing, they recap the events in the song. They then win and Peg gets a zebra mask as a prize. Trivia * A wind-up zebra is seen in the theme. * Unlike most episodes, Cat does not laugh after the theme. Instead, he says, "Uh-oh" due to being carried away by a wind-up zebra. * Ludwig van Beethoven can be seen, alive and well, in the bag store, even though in real life, he died in 1827. * Jessie personifies his stomach when he talks about his food craving. * Jessie sings the "so everything is awesome" line, but adds "sauce" at the end. * Mac and The Pig can be seen during the Attributes song. Category:Episodes